lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas
Thomas & Friends Season 7 was the last Season of the Classic era of the Thomas TV Series, before HiT Entertainment's take over of the series. Season 7 first aired in the UK in 2003 with 26 episodes. The Season was the last to be directed by David Mitton and the last to feature music from veteran composers Mike O'Donnell & Junior Campbell. In the US, Season 7 was aired in-between Season 8 episodes on PBS Kids. For this, the Season 7 episodes would have revised music by new series composers Ed Welch and Robert Hartshorne -- most likely to keep consistent with the new series music. The UK would do a similar thing in re-airing. All DVD releases since the release of "Hooray for Thomas & Other Stories" in 2005 have featured these revised soundtracks, even in compilation releases with the original series. Certain Season 6 episodes we're aired alongside Season 9 episodes in 2009 with Michael Brandon's narration. However Season 6 with the original music can be heard in Alec Baldwin's original narrations released on DVD. It seems unlikely that Season 7 will see light in the US with the original music aside from the ones mentioned above. Fans of the older series have tried editing the original music back into Michael Brandon's narration -- however these are generally poor quality due to the noise removal drowning the narration and vocal removal from Stereo sources. http://www.youtube.com/user/ThomasS7MBEdits Findings Only 7 episodes of Season 7 in the US have been shown with the original music by Mike O'Donnell & Junior Campbell. The DVD release "New Friends for Thomas" featured veteran UK narrator Michael Angelis, due to Alec Baldwin stepping down as US narrator after Season 6. The second release containing Season 7 Episodes, "Thomas & the Jet Engine", featured Michael Brandon as the narrator of the Season 7 Episodes, from there on he would continue as narrator of Season 7-16. This DVD would be the only one to feature Brandon's narration with the original music. The Season 7 episodes featured on this DVD would later be shown on PBS Kids with revised music, the same going for the Angelis episodes, though renarrated by Brandon. Multiple sources say that most (if not all) season 7 episodes have aired with Brandon's dub and with original music on canadian television block, TVO Kids. The Six Volumes of Thomas and Friends Season 7 VHS Tapes were From Japan and Acquired by BMGrammy. It Has the Original Music, But with the Japanese Narration and Character Voices. It's the Only Chance in United States where The Season 7 Episodes with Original Music were Viewed. ThomasTheTankEngineSeries7Vol1DVDcover.jpg ThomastheTankEngineSeries7Vol2VHS.png ThomasTheTankEngineSeries7Vol3VHS.jpg ThomasTheTankEngineSeries7Vol4DVD.jpg ThomasTheTankEngineSeries7Vol5DVD.jpg ThomasTheTankEngineSeries7Vol6DVD.jpg Existing Episodes File:Salty's Stormy Tale - US (Original Music)|Season 7, Episode 13 File:721. Harold & the Flying Horse US MB (w. Original Music)|Season 7, Episode 21 File:Harold and the Flying Horse - American Narration|Season 7, Episode 21 References Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Britt Allcroft Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Dubs Category:Lost Audio Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost PBS Category:Lost Live Action Category:Lost US Dubs Category:Lost US Category:Lost Thomas the Tank Engine